


Dog Cops, Pickpockets, and Love, Oh My!

by PlaidHunters



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, I love these two idiots, M/M, Rimming, Sexy Times, clint barton and bucky get it on, duh - Freeform, im not a very good writer, just a heads up, winterhawk - Freeform, working on my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/pseuds/PlaidHunters
Summary: “I stole your wallet because I was desperate for money a few years ago and I’ve finally gotten my life under control but the guilt hasn’t left me because you looked like a really sweet person so I went to the address on your driver’s license to return it and apologize but when you answered the door you took one look at me and shouted, “YOU!” and punched me in the face.”





	

The drops of rain beat a quiet rhythm outside the window, keeping an uneven tempo to the dismal song of the storm. Clint took another pull of his beer and watched as a German shepherd on the television took down another criminal. “Nice one Spike!” Clint exclaimed shoving a fist into the air, “Did you see that Lucky?” Clint asked, pointing to the screen before looking down to where the dog was laying minutes before. “Lucky?” Clint glanced around the room and spotted the blond dog walking back and forth in front of the door. Probably has to go to the bathroom. Clint got up and made his way over to the door and pulled a leash from the hook. Huh, Lucky usually got excited when he got the leash down, but the dog just stood with his nose up against the bottom of the door. “Lucky, want to go for a walk?” He tried, but Lucky just kept his nose down and tail straight. 

A loud rapping at the door made Clint jump with surprise. Nobody came to visit him except for Kate and he knew she was off with the Young Avengers and wouldn’t be back for at least a few weeks. Clint grabbed his gun from the side table and placed it in the waistband of his pants. He looks down to Lucky who is avidly pawing the floor, “Back up Lucky.” Clint says in a low voice, before turning the knob and opening the door. A guy stood before him, a baseball hat pulled low over his eyes, and long black hair. 

“Whats up man?” Clint questioned, leaning onto the door frame. The man continued to look down at his feet as he shuffled them slightly, before lifting his head “I- uh…” was all that the man got out before Clint recognized the man. “YOU!” He yelled and punching the man in the nose. He felt a small crack and wasn’t sure if it was from the man's nose, or his own hand. He knew this guy, two years ago he had been walking through New York and felt someone reaching into his pocket, but by the time he had turned to grab the thief, he was already too far away to chase down. But he had seen the guys face, and had been hoping he would see him again. 

The man was now sitting on the ground holding his nose and avoiding Clint’s gaze. “What the hell are you doing here? Did you come to steal more of my stuff?” He was livid, why would this man come to his home of all places? 

The man looks up at him, eyes wide, “No, It’s not like that I swear.”

Clint rolls his eyes and leans back against the door again waving a hand through the air, “Yeah, what is it then?” 

The man looks down at his hand, it was a dark crimson when he pulled it away from his nose, “Can I get a towel first or something?”

“no. Tell me why you're here.” Clint retorts, “I’m not turning my back on you again.”

The man on the floor reaches into his pocket. Clints heart jolts and he reaches his hand to his waistband when a small thud sounded from between his feet. Clint looked down to see a wallet on the ground in front of him. Clint picks it up eying the man with suspicion, he opens the wallet and realized, it was his. He went through the pockets, not a single thing missing, but extra money was inside. He looks down to the man, curiosity filling him, “Why-”

The man, in a hurried fluster says, “I stole your wallet because I was desperate for money a few years ago and I’ve finally gotten my life under control but the guilt hasn’t left me because you looked like a really sweet person so I went to the address on your driver’s license to return it and apologize but when you answered the door you took one look at me and shouted, “YOU!” and punched me in the face.”

Clint rubs a hand over the back of his neck, shit. Guilt flooded over him. “Wow, I’m so sorry man, I didn’t realize, please come in. What’s your name?” He puts out a hand and helps him up and the man took it graciously. 

“The names Bucky.”

Clint recognizes the name instantly, “Wait, Steve’s friend?” 

Bucky winces at the mention of the name. “uh, yeah, please don’t tell him you saw me. I can’t face him yet. I need to get my life together a little more before I can bring myself to talk to him again after what happened.”

“You know he’s out looking for you right?” Clint asked. As he rummaged through the clean clothes basket for a towel.

“I do know, and I feel terrible wasting his time. I’m really not worth this.”

“Well, he sure seems to think so, and from what he’s said about you, I think you deserve it too, but,” Clint paused as held a towel out to Bucky, “If you don’t want to see him yet, I promise I won't tell him. You have my word.” He gave him a soft smile and lead him to the bathroom.

Bucky uses the towel to wipe the blood from his face now that it had stopped flowing from his nose. “Do you have a washer I could use or something, I can’t really walk around outside with all this blood on my shirt. People might get curious and I can’t really have that.” 

“That’s a good idea. Alright take your shirt off, do you want your pants washed too?” 

“Yes please, that would be great.” 

“I’ll go grab some of my clothes for you then, I’m not sure if the shirt will fit though, you are a bit larger up top than me.” 

When Clint came back, Bucky was stark naked and wiping his chest down with a wet towel. Clint’s mouth went dry as he ran his eyes over the sharp lines of muscle that ran down his chest, stomach, and hips. His eyes made their way back up and locked with Bucky’s. His face was was hotter than the sun as Bucky said “Those for me?” and gestured to the clothes in his hands. “Uh- yeah.” Apparently he didn't care that Clint was just eye fucking him. “Here, you can put these on when your done,” he set them on the floor next to him, “And I can take the other ones down to the wash.” He saw the small pile of clothes resting on the floor on the far side of the bathroom, he swallowed hard and brushed past Bucky, barely touching him as he walked through the bathroom and back out. “I’ll be right back.”

Clint made his way down the stairs to the apartment’s laundry room, shaking the thoughts of Bucky's naked body from his mind. 

Clint pushed open the door to his apartment, in the hallway sat Bucky, a big dog sitting in his lap gently licking his face. The shirt Clint had given him was definitely too tight, but it didn't seem to bother him. “looks like Lucky has really taken a liking to you.” Clint smiled widely. Bucky looked up grin full on his face, “I guess so!” Bucky turned his gaze back to the dog and pet him with both hands. For the first time Clint had a good long look at the metal arm attached to Bucky's left shoulder. 

“Does that hurt?” Clint asked, nodding in Bucky's direction. 

“petting the dog?” Bucky furrowed his brow and looked up to Clint.

“No, sorry, I mean your metal arm.”

Buckys face fell flat and his eyed unfocused. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, “Not anymore.”

Clint felt the guilt wash over him again and decided to offer up a suggestion. 

“Steve told us you got brainwashed. If you, uh, ever need someone to talk to about that, you can talk to me. I mean, had something similar happen. Not to the extent that you did,” clint said, waving a hand absentmindedly through the air, “I did things that I still regret. But I’ve worked through it and push myself to get better every day. So I’m here for you.” 

Bucky looks up at him with grateful eyes. “Thank you.” He said, a small bit of life coming back into his voice.

“Want to watch some dog cops while your clothes wash?” 

“What’s dog cops?” Bucky asked, giving his head a (totally not adorable) tilt.

Clint gasped as if he was struck in the face. “Have you been living under a rock?” 

“No, I’ve been living in a top secret Hydra base.” He responds face void of emotion. 

“Oh yeah, well whatever, we are going to catch you up on everything you’ve missed!”

Clint pauses for a moment, tapping a finger on his lips. “Do you know what Star wars is?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I’m sorry but your clothes are a bit… purple. I accidentally put some of Kate’s purple shirts in with your clothes.”

“It’s alright. I like purple.” Bucky said poking at the purple on Clint’s shirt. Clint looks down at where Bucky's finger sat on his chest and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked up into the beautiful eyes that stared back at him.

“I-I’m going to make some coffee, did you want some?” Clint says backing up a step. 

Bucky turns his head to look out the window. “I should probably get going. I don’t want to stay past my welcome.”

Clint inwardly shook his head at his own stupidity. Bucky must have thought he was put off by him. “No, it’s really no problem! I don’t mind at all. Plus its getting dark outside, did you walk here?”

“Yeah, but it’s not too far.” Bucky said with a small shrug.

“How far of a walk is it?” Clint hadn't seen this guy in a few years, he can't imagine it's very close.

“It’s only 4 hours. It’s no big deal.”

“Oh no. You can stay the night here. Why didn’t you take the bus?” 

“I don’t like being around too many people at once. I don’t know what might happen.” He gestures to the star on his arm. 

“It’s alright,” Clint says, gesturing to the couch. “You can stay tonight and leave when it’s light out tomorrow if you want.”

“That would be very nice, thank you.” Bucky gave a small smile.  
“On to coffee and Star Wars then?”

Before the death star is destroyed Bucky is pressed to Clints side, head resting on his shoulder. “right here is the best part! Luke is a whiney bitch, but he's a damn good pilot.” Clint looked to Bucky. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Maybe Bucky doesn't have to leave tomorrow, he could just live here, that would be fine. Clint was more than happy to house an ex assassin if it meant that things like this would happen. Clint rested his cheek on the top of Bucky's head, breathing in the scent of mint shampoo and leather. Clint let his eyes close, the warm body beside him comforting and lulling him into a light sleep. 

Clint was jolted awake by roughly 70 pounds of dog landing in his lap. “Good lord Lucky!” Clint groaned, pushing the dog off of his lap. Clint glanced over to Bucky who sat up, eyebrows crinkled, and slight frown on his face. He looked over to meet Clints gaze. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you, it was an accident.” he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Clints heart dropped, so Bucky didn’t actually want this then. Noted. “It’s no big deal, I don’t mind. I’ll go grab your blankets and pillows, I’ll be right back.” Clint hurriedly made his way down the hall and pulled the extra blanket off his bed and a few pillows from the closet. He returned to the living room where Bucky was still sitting on the couch, looking confused still. “Here you go, I’ll let you arrange them how you want.” He handed the Blanket and pillows over to Bucky before moving to turn the tv off. He glanced back to see Bucky bent over the couch arranging the blanket. The curve of his ass visible through the tight sweatpants. Clint swallowed hard and promptly turned the tv off before turning back to Bucky. Bucky was still bent over the couch, Clint cleared his throat and he turned lazily to face Clint. “If you need anything my room is at the end of the hall. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night!” he said making his way to his room like a bat out of hell. Still thinking of the way his ass looked in his sweatpants, thinking of the way his lips looked so soft, thinking of the way his head felt on his shoulder. Clint flopped into his bed and pressed a pillow hard over his face to keep himself from screaming out of sheer frustration. He fell asleep, still thinking about all the curves of that fantastic body. 

Clint could hear his name being called, the sound a muffled haze. “Wha…” he mumbled as he sat up in bed and lazily gazed around the room. His eyes fell onto a large dark silhouette of a man standing in the doorway. He was jolted to full alertness, and jumped out of bed. In his wake he tripped on Lucky causing him to yelp in surprise as he fell to the ground. “If you're going to kill me, don’t tell anyone this is how I died.” He said as he lay pathetically on the ground. A small chuckle came from the door. “It’s me Bucky.” 

“Well you can’t tell anyone this happened either.” Clint said as he pulled himself from the floor and back onto the bed. “What did you need?”

Bucky was quiet for a minute, before he said in a soft whisper, “I can’t really sleep by myself.”

“Did you want me to send Lucky out to the living room with you?” 

“No, I- er… I wanted to know if I could sleep in here with you?” he paused for a second, “But I can sleep out there if you don't want to, it's okay.”

Clint was glad the room was dark, his face was on fire. “No, please come sleep in here, it’s fine. My bed is pretty big.” He patted the area next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint woke up, the sun shimmering slightly through the curtains of his room and spreading the warm light across the far wall. A warm body was pressed against his from behind. A metal arm wrapped around his waist and hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Clint breathed in a sharp hiss of air as Bucky pulled Clint in closer to him, and pressed his face further into the line of Clint’s neck. Clint was already hard, the soft cotton of his pajama pants holding nothing back. He could feel the line of Bucky’s cock pressed against his back as Bucky pulled him in again. Clint couldn’t take this anymore, he was going to take care of this problem in the bathroom and go to the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. 

He got a hand around the metal of Bucky’s wrist and slowly lifted it off of him. He gently pulled himself from the bed and got to the foot of the bed before he heard Bucky’s voice. “Where are you going?” Clint stopped dead in his tracks, “I-uh- I have to go take care of something quick.”

“Is it that?” Bucky said pointing to Clint’s crotch. “Because I am more than willing to do that for you, for something in return.” Bucky wore a smug grin on his face as he stretched lifting the too tight shirt a little higher on his stomach. Clint’s mouth went dry and his face grew hot, he wanted to protest but all that came out of his mouth was a squeaked, “Please.”

Bucky smirked and pulled himself from the bed. He made his way over to Clint and pushed him by the shoulders till he was up against the wall. His lips were hard on clints as he brought himself closer. Clint moved his hands up to Bucky's neck, feeling the rough stubble under his fingertips. Clint moaned into Bucky’s mouth as a thigh came between his legs and put pressure on his hard cock. Bucky licked into Clints mouth, their bodies pressed hard against each other. Clint brought one hand down to the waistband of Buckys pants and pressed a hand inside. He wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s hard cock and stroking. Bucky moaned, breath hot against Clint’s lips. He bucked hard into Clint’s hand, before Bucky’s hand grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it to the wall. “No,” Bucky said, moving his mouth to Clint’s neck. “I want to taste you first. Take those clothes off and get onto the bed.”

Bucky gave Clint another rough grope before letting go of his wrists. Clint moaned shoving his hips further out to get more pressure, but Bucky was watching him with eyes of a predator. Clint shuttered at the thought, before pulling his shirt over his head and taking off his sweatpants. “How do you want me?” 

“Just lay down face up.” Bucky’s voice was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head. Clint let his gaze slide down the body of the other man, resting his eyes on Bucky's large cock. Clint couldn’t wait to have it in his mouth, or better yet, his ass.

Bucky Climbed over Clint, straddling his waist and pressing his lips against Clint’s. Bucky pulled himself away, leaving Clint wanting more. Bucky kissed a trail down Clints chest, starting with his neck and ending at his hip bone. Bucky moved himself to the edge of the bed to get a better vantage point to kiss his stomach and so on. Clint have a small yelp as Bucky nipped at the sensitive skin of his hip. “Hey that, unfff” Clint's sentence was cut short by the loud moan that escaped his mouth as Bucky took his entire cock at once into his mouth. Clint reflexively jerked his hips up. Bucky sucked hard on the end of him, pulling another moan from Clint’s core. “Please fuck me.” His voice was a low growl. He looked down and watched Bucky's head move up and down, lips stretched over him. Clint had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from cumming at the beautiful sight before him. Bucky gave him one more hard suck before pushing Clint’s leg up and pressing a tongue firmly against his hole. Clint pressed the heel of his foot into Bucky’s shoulder, urging him to go harder, further, anything. Bucky seemed to understand and licked his way around Clint’s hole before pressing it into him. He took one hand and wrapped it around Clint moving in time with the rhythm of his tongue. It was pushing Clint too close to cumming. He grabbed Bucky’s wrist, “I’m gonna cum if you keep going, But I want you to fuck me.”

Bucky looked at him with hungry eyes, “I’ll be nice this time. Where’s your lube?” Clint gave out a sigh of relief as Bucky let go of his cock, he pointed over to the side table, “It’s in there.” 

Bucky pulled the drawer open and made quick work of Slicking himself up. He lined himself up before pressing into Clint with ease. Stretching him wide and hitting the perfect spot. Clint threw his head back in pleasure as he felt himself being filled with Bucky. “I want you to fuck me hard.” Clint said, meeting Bucky's eyes. “Don’t worry, I planned to wreck this perfect ass of yours.” Clint wasn’t sure why that was so fucking hot, but it was. Bucky, hips now flush with Clints ass leaned down, hands on either side of Clint’s face, and kissed him with soft ease. “You ready?” he asked in a low whisper. Clint nodded his head, not sure he could make coherent words. Bucky stood back up and pulled himself out of Clint at a tantalizingly slow speed before slamming himself back in, pushing a deep throaty moan out of Clint’s throat. Bucky began a steady rhythm of pulling out and pounding in, leaving Clint breathless and almost at the tipping point. Clint ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how he ended up in this position, A super hot guy fucking the hell out of him and all by punching this guy in the face. 

Bucky’s breathing was growing heavy and uneven as he pressed himself deeper into Clint, cock sliding over his prostate sending stars into his eyes. Clint reached down, wrapping fingers tightly around his own cock, feeling Bucky inside him and his own fingers around him, moving slowly up and down his length. Clint could feel his stomach tightening, and before he knew it he was over the edge, spilling all over his own chest and feeling himself tighten up around Bucky. With a loud moan, Clint could feel bucky’s hips jerk forward and warmth flow into him. 

With a long sigh, Bucky collapsed onto Clint’s chest. “Nap time.” he groaned. Clint pressed a kiss to the top of the other man's head. “I think you mean time to clean up.” Clint said with a small chuckle. “Nooo, it's sleep time.” Bucky said, pressing his face into the curve of Clint’s neck and dotting it with soft small kisses. Clint could definitely get used to this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Dog Cops, Pickpockets, and Love, Oh My! by PlaidHunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178513) by [Sealcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat)




End file.
